This is So Messed Up: KIBA INO!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Fanfic spesial tahun baru! Publish 3 fic Semi-AU sekaligus yang tersebar di beberapa fandom. Memiliki persamaan dasar cerita namun perkembangan alur yang berbeda. Menarik, bukan? #Bukan!


"Khu khu khu … tunggu sebentar, nona. Aku punya ramuan yang kau inginkan. Dia pasti akan berubah menjadi anak kecil kemudian kau akan menyelamatkannya seperti _heroine_ dan dia akan jatuh cinta padamu."

Nenek—atau kakek? Yang penting, penyihir yang tidak jelas _gender_-nya itu berbalik menuju gelas-gelas yang berisi cairan aneh. Di belakangnya, hadir seorang gadis dengan napas memburu. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia tutup rapi dengan tudung putih—selaras dengan jubah yang dikenakan.

"Oke, mana fotonya?" tanya penyihir itu sambil membawa campuran dari beberapa ramuan.

"Foto yang berdua, ya? Tunggu …" gadis itu merogoh kantong jubahnya.

Penyihir itu menunggu selama beberapa detik, menit, jam, tahun, abad. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menemukan foto yang diinginkan. Sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja, penyihir itu mendengus. "Mana?"

"Sabarlah! Kau tidak tahu jubahku begitu ketat," gerutu gadis di depannya. "Ah, aku menemukannya!"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Tidak—rupanya dia mengeluarkan beberapa foto. Karena dia terlalu bersemangat, tanpa sengaja foto-foto itu terlempar tepat di depan meja—dan penyihir langsung menyiramnya dengan ramuan sebagai reflek kaget.

"TU—TUNGGU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PENYIHIR BODOH?" teriak gadis itu horror. "Itu bukan fotoku dan dia!"

"Apa?! Lalu ini foto siapa?"

"Itu …" gadis itu melongok mengamati foto.

" … itu foto-foto _pairing _favoritku."

"…"

"…"

"Totalnya lima juta."

"AAAA! RAMUAN BUAT GEBETAN GUEEE!"

* * *

**Warning: Semi-AU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**This is So Messed Up: KIBA INO!**_

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

"… Ino?"

Seorang gadis—tidak, lebih tepatnya disebut anak kecil, menoleh cepat dan kaget.

"Kiba! Ja-jangan lihat!" teriaknya malu.

Jadi, di sinilah dia. Kiba yang sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri desa itu menemukan sosok kecil yang lucu. Dia memakai baju ungu yang terlihat kebesaran, sedang berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seorang ninja yang berada di wilayah musuh.

Pemuda jabrik itu sesaat memicingkan matanya—dia seperti pernah melihat baju ungu itu. Di mana? Dan sepertinya dia juga mengenal rambut pirang itu. Beberapa lama Kiba berpikir, dia akhirnya melebarkan matanya.

Kiba masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa gadis kecil yang ada di depannya itu adalah Ino. Entahlah, dia tampak … lucu?

"_Oi__,_ _hentai_! Kubilang jangan lihat aku!" teriak Ino menutupi tubuhnya.

Tersadar dari apa yang dilakukannya, Kiba menggaruk kepalanya dan menoleh ke direksi lain. "Ma-maaf." Sembari melemparkan jaket yang dikenakannya, Kiba bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Ino memakai jaket Kiba—yang tentu saja kebesaran.

Ino bercerita bahwa saat dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi solonya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada asap keluar dari kepalanya—walaupun dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Gadis pirang itu bingung dan memutuskan untuk cepat pulang ke rumah. Namun sebelum sampai rumah, dia sudah berubah menjadi anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun.

"Aku malu sekali—bajuku jadi kebesaran semua. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap pulang ke rumah dan sehabis itu aku akan pergi ke kantor Hokage," ucap Ino menghela napas.

Kiba melirik Ino yang tubuhnya sudah tertutup sempurna oleh jaketnya. "Dan aku menemukanmu di tengah-tengah perjalananmu menuju rumah, begitu?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan. Dia sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, namun dia tetap tenang dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Hokage untuk mengatasi semuanya.

Kiba menghela napas keras. Kemudian dia menggendong Ino kecil dengan gaya _bridal_. Terperanjat kaget, Ino berusaha melepaskan diri. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku akan membantumu berlari, bodoh. Rumahmu masih jauh kan dari sini? Dan tenang saja, walaupun kau tidak memakai apapun di dalam, aku tidak akan tergoda oleh tubuh kecilmu," ucap Kiba sewot dan diakhiri dengan seringaian.

Ino memerah berat dan menjitak kepala jabrik itu dengan keras.

xxxxx

"Hmm … aku tidak pernah menemukan kasus seperti ini," ucap seorang wanita paruh baya melipat tangannya.

Di depannya terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan juga pemuda jabrik yang sedang menggandengnya—erat. Mungkin mereka tidak sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Hokage_-sama_ …" ucap Ino tertahan.

Kiba menggebrak meja kerja wanita penjudi itu. "Ayolah, kau sangat berpengalaman di dunia medis. Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengar apapun tentang ini?"

"…" Hokage itu—Tsunade memutar otaknya selama beberapa saat.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk."

"Hokage_-sama_, saya sudah mengerjakan—"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu terdiam ketika dia melihat sosok gadis kecil imut yang bersembunyi di balik Kiba.

"Oh, Shikamaru!" seru Kiba. Dia kemudian menarik tangan Ino untuk tidak bersembunyi di baliknya. "_Hora_, apa kau malu pada sahabatmu sendiri?"

"… Ino?" ucap Shikamaru mengangkat alis.

Shikamaru sedikit melebarkan mata malasnya ketika mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ino. Mengamati pawakan Ino sebentar—dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Shikamaru seperti mengerti sesuatu.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kasus seperti ini. Kalau tidak salah, ini merupakan suatu jurus," komentar Shikamaru beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mungkin itu salah satu jurus dari ninja yang kau lawan pada saat misi?" tanya Kiba sambil melihat Ino juga.

Ino—yang sedang dilihat secara _intens_ oleh kedua pemuda seangkatannya itu sedikit malu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jurus seperti ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kau akan membesar kembali dalam waktu beberapa hari, tenang saja." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Ino pelan. "Atau paling cepat besok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino. Pemuda nanas itu mengangguk pelan dan yakin. Dia tidak akan ragu dengan ingatan cerdasnya.

"Ah, sekarang urusanmu sudah selesai kan? Keluarlah. Aku sibuk dengan urusan festival tahun baru ini," ucap Tsunade memecah keheningan.

Sebenarnya Kiba sebal dengan Tsunade, namun melihat Ino sudah melenggang pergi, dia pun mengikutinya. Tidak lupa dengan ucapan terima kasih pada Shikamaru—yang telah memberi info sebagus itu.

Memang benar, Ino merasa sedikit lega setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Namun, rasanya seperti di-_PHP_. Akan kembali normal dalam waktu beberapa hari? Beberapa hari itu kapan dan jam berapa? Dia tidak bisa bebas pergi ke manapun! Mau ditaruh di mana mukanya kalau tiba-tiba dia berubah di tengah jalan?

Dan satu hal lagi. Bukankah besok malam ada …

Festival tahun baru?

xxxxx

Sedikit banyak orang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Teman-teman seangkatannya—paling tidak. Mereka pun tidak begitu terlalu membantu dan hanya menyemangati Ino secara mental. Yah, karena mereka juga tidak mengerti.

Ino tidak mau keluar kamar semenjak kemarin. Hanya Sakura—_best frienemy_-nya yang bisa bertemu Ino, dengan memaksa masuk tentu saja. Sakura menyemangati Ino dengan ledekan-ledekan, sampai hal-hal yang serius.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ino. Tidak masalah kalau kau akan berubah di tengah jalan ketika festival nanti. Kau hanya perlu membawa bajumu, dan ketika kau tiba-tiba berubah kau hanya perlu ganti kan? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Aku tahu kau sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk menemaninya penuh saat festival. Kau tidak boleh melanggar janji itu," ucap Ino balik.

"Kau lebih membutuhkanku," bantah Sakura naik satu oktaf.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Sudah, ini sudah hampir waktunya festival dimulai. Sana pergi!"

Sakura terhenyak mendapati bentakan Ino. Terpancing emosi, Sakura sudah akan membalas perkataan Ino—

"Pergilah atau aku akan membencimu!"

—tidak, gadis _pink_ itu tidak jadi balas membentaknya.

Tubuh kecil Ino mendorong punggung Sakura untuk keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian gadis pirang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Tidak mengikuti festival tidak akan membuatku mati," gerutu Ino. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa bersenang-senang," lanjutnya dengan pandangan kosong. Yah, kau tahu sifat Ino yang suka ramai-ramai.

"Kalau mau datang, datang saja."

Ino terkaget dengan suara _baritone_ yang terdengar dari jendela. Gadis kecil itu sampai dibuat hampir jatuh dari kasur karenanya. Melihat jelas, terlihat sosok pemuda jabrik yang sedang duduk di jendela geser miliknya.

"Kau—sejak kapan kau di situ?! Dan bagaimana kau bisa membuka jendelaku?"

Kiba mendengus. "Baru saja. Saat kau mendorong Sakura keluar dari kamarmu." Kiba turun dari jendela dan masuk ke kamar Ino. "Kau membiarkannya terbuka, bodoh."

Ino terlihat waswas melihat Kiba yang mendekatinya. "Ap—"

"Ayo. Ke festival."

"…"

Kiba melihat beberapa helai pakaian yang tergeletak di kasur—mungkin itu kerjaan Sakura yang merayu Ino untuk datang ke festival. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu mengambil pakaian Ino dan melipatnya—lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas karton yang dia temukan di kamar Ino juga.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino berusaha menghentikan Kiba, namun apa daya kekuatan _shinobi_ berpartner anjing tersebut jauh di atasnya.

Ino menjerit kecil saat Kiba memegang sesuatu. Gadis kecil itu segera merebutnya dari Kiba. Butuh _loading_ yang agak lama sebelum Kiba sadar bahwa yang tadi dipegangnya adalah sebuah _pantsu_. Semburat tipis muncul di pipi Kiba tanpa dia sadari.

"Ma-maaf. Aku pikir tadi apa, soalnya bentuknya kecil dan imut," ucap Kiba jujur dan disambut oleh jitakan keras Ino.

"Mesum!" jerit Ino. "Dasar—hei, kau mau bawa aku ke mana?!"

xxxxx

"Bagus kan pemandangannya? Di sini tidak ada orang juga," ucap Kiba duduk di tepi bukit yang agak tinggi.

Ino memandang ke bawah. Terlihat festival tahun baru yang sangat meriah. Lampu-lampu yang menghiasi terlihat sangat memukau dan hangat.

"Bagus …" komentar Ino. "Tapi masih ada orang di sini," lanjutnya melirik Kiba.

Yang dilirik mendengus. "Oh? Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bercanda." Kiba ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar ketika melihat Ino melepaskan tawa kecil.

"Setidaknya kau bisa melihat kembang api yang indah dari sini. Dan jika kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan, aku akan turun dan membelikanmu," ucap Kiba melihat ke bawah.

"… kenapa kau begitu memikirkanku?" tanya Ino pelan.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Kiba. Pemuda jabrik itu menoleh pelan ke sosok kecil bermata _aquamarine_ tersebut.

Ino ikut menoleh. Ditatapnya pemilik Akamaru dengan mata berlinang—yang membuat Kiba panik seketika.

"Aku … aku hanya … te-terima kasih, Kiba …"

"Hei, jangan menangis, bodoh," ucap Kiba sedikit panik. "Kau tampak jelek, jelek sekali." tangan hangat itu menghapus air mata Ino pelan.

"…"

"…"

Keheningan sempat tercipta. Tangan Kiba yang masih menggantung di pipi Ino pun rasanya enggan untuk turun. Hiruk pikuk festival jauh di bawah sana tidak mengurangi suasana sepi dan canggung di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Kiba memecah kesunyian. "Aku hanya … ingin menjagamu setelah melihatmu mengalami seperti ini."

Pipi Ino memanas melihat mata Kiba yang juga sedang melihatnya—lembut.

"Kau pedofil?" ucap Ino tertawa kecil.

Kiba mendengus. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yakin aku bukan pedofil."

"Lalu?"

Kiba menggerakkan bahunya—melambangkan tidak tahu.

Ino tersenyum pelan. Kiba yang melihatnya serasa _jantungan_. Bibir mungil Ino yang terlihat merah dan basah, sangat menggoda Kiba saat ini. Tunggu—dia bukan pedofil _kan_? Tidak, tidak. Dia akui dia memang sedikit tertarik dengan seorang Ino Yamanaka sejak dulu. Namun dia terlalu cuek untuk menyadarinya.

Dan melihat Ino di depannya seperti ini, membuatnya tidak kuasa _bertahan_. Walaupun Ino dalam bentuk tubuh kecil, dia masih cantik, kau tahu?

Ino sadar kepala Kiba terus bergerak mendekatinya. Namun anehnya dia tidak berontak. _Entahlah_? Sampai bibir pemuda itu menempel pada bibirnya, dia malah ingin _lebih_.

_DUARR! DUARR! KRINCING KRINCING!_

Tangan mungil Ino memegang tangan Kiba yang masih bersarang di pipinya. Merasakan itu, Kiba semakin _gila_. Dia lumat habis dengan lidah panasnya. Tangannya yang lain sudah melingkari pinggang kecil Ino.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Kiba merasakan Ino mulai berubah kembali di tengah ciuman mereka. Kini Kiba memegang pinggang Ino tanpa—_ehm_, tanpa sehelai benang pun. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan Ino.

Setelah membuka mata, memang benar—Ino telah berubah ke wujud aslinya. Pakaiannya yang terlalu kecil itu telah sobek sehingga hanya menutupi bagian pundak dan lengan. Ino masih belum sadar ketika Kiba melihatnya sebentar, melirik ke direksi lain dan memberikan tas yang berisi pakaian padanya.

Ino bertanya-tanya kenapa Kiba sampai memerah seperti itu? Dan begitu dia sadar, …

"KYAAA!"

_**Owari**_

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang sedari tadi melihat dari atas awan itu menahan teriakan _fangirl_-nya.

"_Sweet_ …" gumamnya pelan. Kemudian dia menarik sebuah foto dan dilihatnya dalam-dalam.

"Harusnya itu aku dan kamu, argh! Dasar penyihir gila. Lima juta melayang," ujarnya menangis bombay. "Pupus deh harapanku buat tahun baruan sama kamu …"

Sambil menatap foto itu—ya, foto yang harusnya disantet sama si penyihir tapi ternyata terselip di kantong jubah lainnya, gadis yang mengaku bernama Day_-chan_ itu mengusap air matanya dan mengucapkan selamat tahun baru pada foto itu. Gila? Ya, memang sudah gila itu gadis. _Huft._

Beberapa saat kemudian Day_-chan_ menoleh ke direksi kalian semua, dan tersenyum manis. Dengan tatapan 'Mama, aku hamil', dia mengucapkan:

_**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2014! GOD BLESS THIS YEAR!**_

* * *

[A/N]

Gue jones—_jomblo ngenes _yang lagi _lost contact_ gitu aja sama gebetan. Iya. Udah jangan diketawain. Mau gue santet juga? Udahlah, ga tau lagi. Udah biarin gue nangis alay di pelukan Natsu Dragneel. Udah biarin gue bunuh diri dengan menghirup aroma ketek Kisame. Udahlah—udah!

Fanfic spesial tahun baru! _Publish _3 fic sekaligus yang tersebar di beberapa_ fandom_. _**N**__atsu __**L**__ucy [__**F**__airy __**T**__ail], __**S**__hinichi __**S**__hiho [__**D**__etective __**C**__onan] dan __**K**__iba __**I**__no [__**N**__aruto]._

_**Berikan komentar di kotak review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**_


End file.
